The Klaine Story by Wesley M and David T
by Starstrukkxxx
Summary: During the spring cleaning Kurt and Blaine's ten year old twins Devon and Elizabeth, find a book labelled 'The Klaine Story by Wesley M. and David T.' and of course the Hummel - Anderson's just have to read it!
1. Chapter 1

**The Klaine Story by Wesley M. and David T.**

It was a typical spring day in the Hummel-Anderson household. Kurt, Blaine and their ten year old twins Devon and Elizabeth Hummel Anderson were about to embark on the biggest adventure of their lives...The spring cleaning!

"Dev, Lizzie will you two do the bookshelves" Kurt asked the kids gently, your Papa and I are going to start on the living room.

"Okay daddy" Devon chirped,

"Daddy, if we clean it well can we have hot cocoa?"

"Sure sweetie you'll have to ask your papa if he'll make it for you though."

"Okay" Elizabeth smiled running into the living room to her papa like a girl on a mission, her brother right behind her.

"Papa, Papa" Elizabeth called running towards her curly haired father.

"Hello sweetheart, what is it?"

"Daddy said we could have hot cocoa if we cleaned the bookcase properly, but he said we'd have to ask you first if you'll make it."

"Sure honey, but only if your daddy and I can have some too."

Elizabeth and Devon giggled "Don't be silly papa, of course you get some too." Blaine smiled.

"Good, now clean that bookshelf Agent Lizzie, Agent Dev, go, go, go, For the hot chocolate!"

"For the hot chocolate!" Devon and Lizzie echoed running into the kitchen enthusiastically.

Kurt giggled as his children nearly knocked him down on his way to his husband. "Hello agent Kurt are you ready to assist me."

Kurt just laughed, fifteen years later and his Husband still acted seventeen and dorky, but Kurt wouldn't have him any other way. "I love you" he whispered pulling Blaine into his arms.

"I love you too, and I fall in love with you a little more each day and I will for the rest of my life." Kurt leant in and kissed Blaine sweetly.

"Daddy, Papa look what I foun- ew, really?"

"What is it Dev" Kurt asked.

"It's a book, I found it in the back of the bookshelf"

"What's it called buddy?" Blaine questioned.

"I-it's called 'The Klaine story by Wesley M. and David T.'

"You're kidding right?" Kurt deadpanned

"Nuh-uh Devon" insisted "Look!" Blaine picked up the book and Lo and behold The Klaine story was indeed the title of the book.

"Can we read it please papa, please daddy"

"I don't know-" Kurt said unsurely

"Please daddy" Kurt couldn't say no to the two pairs of puppy dog eyes that were staring at him.

"I guess there's no harm in it" Kurt said sighing reluctantly.

"I'll read first" Blaine smiled sitting on the couch. Kurt curled next to him Elizabeth and Devon on either side of their dads.

"Well here goes" Blaine started "Introduction."

**Hello Children of Klaine, my name is Wesley Montgomery and Hopefully by the time you read this you'll know me as uncle Wes.**

**Me and your less cool uncle David.**

_**Hey!**_

**Sorry David but you can't disagree with fact!**

_**I'm way cooler than you are Wesley.**_

**Fine, me and your almost as cool uncle David, my best friend decided to write this.**

**We wrote it because after knowing your daddy and papa for over ten years we know how mushy and sickeningly cute they can be, and they probably drive you insane with their constant kissing and lovey-doveyness.**

"They're kinda right" Elizabeth admitted as Kurt and Blaine shared a look and blushed.

_**So we decided to write this to let you know the story of how your daddy and papa met, got together, got married and had you guys.**_

_**This is the story of 'Klaine'**_

**We hope you enjoy!**

**Wesley Montgomery**

_**David Thompson**_

"Of Course" Kurt sighed "They would be responsible for this I should've known" Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead

"Chapter 1-The Meeting" Blaine read before sighing, this would be fun to listen to.

_**It started on a dark winters day in Westerville...**_

**No David, it didn't. It started on a cool, bright autumn day in Westerville**.

_**Spoilsport! You've no appreciation of my dramatic genius**_**.**

**Why don't I write this chapter, you can flaunt your 'Dramatic genius' all you want in the next chapter.**

"Kurt" Blaine whispered "Why did we make Wesley and David Devon's god parents of all people"

Kurt shrugged "It was them or one of the New Directions guys"

"Point taken"

"Daddy continue!"

_**Fine be that way!**_

**David! We have to be good role models for Kurtie and Blainey's kids**!

_**See that kids I'm the fun uncle**_**!**

**David shut it!**

_**I'm also the more mature one.**_

**David Bartholomew Thompson**

_**Oh no you did not just go there**_

Elizabeth and Devon giggled "Uncle Wes and Uncle David are silly"

"Can't argue with that." Kurt and Blaine said chuckling loudly

**Oh but David I did, now back to how it all started. Your papa Blaine was really nervous about singing his first solo with the warblers, so he was pacing around Dalton like he usually did when he was nervous.**

_**He was even worse the night of his first date with Kurt!**_

"You were nervous about your first date with me?"

Blaine blushed "I was scared of screwing things up, I seemed to be great at screwing things up when it came to you" Blaine said guiltily looking down.

"Blaine" Kurt whispered, "We all made mistakes in High School"

"Every time I screwed up, you always forgave me, I don't understand how someone as amazing as you would be with me.

Kurt couldn't put all his feelings in words but pressed his lips against Blaine's in a gentle but passionate kiss hoping to relay all his feelings to his husband that he couldn't put in words. "I love you, you idiot get that into that head of yours!"

Blaine smiled tearfully "I love you too"

"Papa" Devon asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine buddy" Blaine whispered "I'm perfect"

**That's true but that's a story for a later chapter. Anyway Blaine was pacing like he had ants in his pants.**

_**Haha that Rhymes!**_

**I didn't want it to come to this but I swear, if you interrupt me again I'm disowning you!**

Blaine rolled his eyes, Typical Wevid!

_***Le Gasp*Would really put our relationship on the line.**_

**I will if you don't stop interrupting me. Anyway it was a couple of minutes before the performance so David and I decided to go look for him and do you know what we saw?**

_***Gasp* No What?!**_

**You were there you idiot!**

_**Oh Yeah... Well Carry on.**_

***Rolls eyes***

_**Why would you write that?**_

**That's it David I'm officially disowning you!**

_**Noo Whyy? :'(**_

**Did you really just draw a smiley face?**

_**No Wesley that is a crying face!**_

**Oh dear lord, anyway, we went to look for him and we saw him run past us holding hands with a boy that looked like a pretty, pretty wood nymph.**

Elizabeth, Devon and Blaine all giggled at Kurt's puffed up cheeks. " 'A Pretty, pretty wood nymph?!' Of all the things he could compare me to?"

Blaine laughed "Oh come on Kurt you'd make an adorable pretty, pretty wood nymph!" Kurt glared at his husband with mock seriousness. Blaine just smiled and kissed Kurt's nose.

"Uncle Wes and Uncle David were right, you two are too Lovey-dovey" Devon said sticking out his tongue in disgust. Kurt and Blaine just giggled.

**But worst of all he wasn't even holding the right hand, Blaine had grabbed Kurt's shaking hand and ran with him down the hall.**

_**Stupid hobbit!**_

Blaine's hazel eyes widened comically. "HE did not just call me a hobbit!"

Kurt laughed "No sweetie he called you and I quote a 'Stupid Hobbit' Blaine mock glared at his husband!

**David stop interrupting me!**

_**You disowned me, I can do whatever I want.**_

**Fine, Fine, I'm re-owning you!**

_**SUCCESS!  
**_**DAVID SHUT UP! Anyway we followed them back to the commons where Blaine is fixing the lapel of his jacket and winking at the nymph.**

_**He practically sang the whole song to your daddy!**_

**Yes he did! That was when we found out that he was actually a spy from McKinely and his name was Kurt Hummel. Then Blaine forced us to leave the table. Not a day passed that we weren't driving insane by Blaine going on and on and on and on and on and on-**

_**WE GET IT!**_

**RUDE! Anyway he didn't stop talking about Kurt's beautiful eyes,**

_**And hair**_

**And face,**

_**And Smile,**_

**And voice!**

Blaine blushed crimson as he read, while Kurt beamed with pleasure!

**The day's that followed were full of Blaine constantly talking about his coffee dates with Kurt and how interesting he was and how he was so easy to talk to.**

"Do you still think that Blay?" Kurt asked his husband.

"Everyday" Blaine answered without hesitation, kissing his cheek.

**Then one day he even skipped classes to go see Kurt, he wouldn't tell us why, just asked us to cover for him.**

_**Which we did because we were that good of friends to our dear hobbit.**_

**So it's almost midnight so we're going to stop it there we'll continue in the next chapter!**

**Bye, Bye Klaine Babies!**

**~Wesley**

_**~David**_

_**A/N So what do you think please R&R :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The Hummel-Andersons were just about to start reading the second chapter of 'The Klaine Story' when there was a knock at their front door, Kurt and Blaine exchanged curious looks before Blaine stood up to answer it. Standing outside their New York City apartment was none other than Carole and Burt Hummel-Hudson.

"Oh my god! What are you both doing here?" Blaine exclaimed hugging the older couple tightly, "It's so good to see you, how are you?!"

"We're good son" Burt smiled, the older Hummel adored Blaine, there was no one better for Kurt than Blaine, the two of them were both just perfect for each other, Blaine had become a son to the Hudmel family before he even married Kurt.

"How are you sweetie?" Carole greeted kissing Blaine's cheek,

"I'm amazing Carole and how are you?"

"Fabulous! Where's our other son"

"He's in the sitting room with the twins" Blaine answered, as if on cue Kurt called from the living room;

"Blaine sweetie, who's at the door?"

"Why don't you come and see"

He heard Kurt grumble as he walked up the hallway, but within a moment Kurt's beautiful face lit up. "Oh my god! Dad, Carole, I didn't know you were coming! It's so good to see you!"

"How are you son" Burt greeted hugging Kurt,

"I'm incredible! Blaine honey, could you go tell our children their grandparents are here"

"Will do sweetheart" Blaine answered mock saluting and kissing his husbands cheek as he walked down the hallway to find the twins.

"You two are so cute together" Carole gushed "You always have been!" Kurt blushed,

"I love him so much! He's everything to me. My life is perfect right now, and with the kids, I just I'm so happy right now" Kurt said with nothing but pure adoration in his voice.

Soon Burt and Carole had an armful of Devon and Lizzie, "Grandpa, Grandma!"

"Hi sweeties" Carole greeted kissing the twins on the forehead,

"You'll never guess what happened" Devon chirped excitedly,

"What happened buddy?" Burt questioned,

"We found a book called the Klaine story and started reading it, do you want to come and listen."

Burt and Carole exchanged amused looks, "we'd like that shall we go read it?"

Devon and Lizzie grabbed one of their grandparents hands and dragged them down the hall while Kurt and Blaine exchanged loving looks, clasped their hands and walked down the hallway after their hyperactive children, the minute Blaine sat down, Devon climbed onto his Papa's lap and Lizzie determined not to be left out climbed onto her Papa's other knee. "Awh come on guys I may have two knees but you two are almost as tall as me!"

Kurt snickered "That's not hard!"

Blaine crossed his arms with a pout and oh so maturely stuck out his tongue at his husband, "Why don't you just read!" Kurt kissed his boyfriends pouting lips before picking up 'The Klaine Story' and turning to the correct page.

"Chapter two" Kurt started hesitantly "The heart eyes-oh sweet gaga"

_**Hello Children of Klaine! **_"Are they always going to call us that" Lizzie asked in annoyance.

"I don't think they knew your names when they wrote this baby girl" Blaine said sweetly.

_**Now, since Wesley promised I could, be prepared for me to flaunt my dramatic genius all through this chapter!**_

**Oh dear god, what have I done… **

_**You gave me a golden opportunity Wesley and for that I thank you!**_

**Oh sweet Jesus, we're in for a looooooonnnnnnngggggggggg chapter!**

_**I resent that accusation, now stop interrupting and let me get on with the story!**_

**Now you know how I felt, irritating isn't it!**

_**Fine I'm sorry okay; I swear on Blaine's bowtie collection I won't interrupt you again **_

"Oh they _did not _bring my bowtie collection into this"

"I believe they did!"

" Oh it's on!"

Kurt laughed and pat his husbands shoulder. "Baby your bowtie collection is in our closet, problem sorted"

"Still, my bowties are innocent!" Carole and Burt chuckled at their boys.

_**Okay back to the story, Now Klaine babies, the heart eyes were the most irritating things ever,**_

**Oh my god you've no idea how frustrating it was and the – **

"okay why would Wevid put this in the book honestly!"

"What's it say?"

"The eye- Oh right, that was a stupid thing to put in a book for our children!" Blaine agreed "Just continue"

_**It was so frustrating; every time we saw them together there were those stupid heart eyes!**_

**The constant flirting!**

_**The stupid longing touches!**_

**They were sickeningly adorable,**

_**Too right Wesley, I love them both I really do, but the lovey-doveyness that emitted from them, even when they weren't dating was so irritating!**_

**Like rip all your hair out irritating,**

_**Exactly! We noticed it when we hung out with Kurt and Blaine for longer than twenty minutes,**_

**It was kind of obvious that Blaine was whipped after the first five minutes!**

_**Yeah! He totally neglected us and kept staring at Kurt and smiling weirdly at him, it was creepy!**_

Burt, Carole, Kurt, Devon and Elizabeth laughed at this while Blaine blushed and mumbled "Was not!"

_**He bought Kurt his coffee!**_

**But did he buy David and I his incredibly, supermegafoxyawesome hot best friends! OH NO!**

_**Dude you need to stop watching A Very Potter Musical!**_

**But David! Darren Criss looks creepily like Blaine!**

_**Can't argue with that!**_

"Do not!" Blaine exclaimed "He wears his hair all curly, I gel mine as much as possible" Kurt just laughed at his husband.

"Okay sweetie! Whatever you say!"

Blaine pouted again "You're mean!"

"But you love me!"

"Yeah I do" he smiled leaning over and giving Kurt a sweet peck on the lips.

"I love you" Kurt whispered sweetly,

"I love _you_" Carole awed loudly and the two boys blushed.

_**Anyway back on topic, they spent the whole afternoon stealing glances at one another and openly flirting back and forth! And that ladies and gentlemen was when Klaine was born and Wesley and I were determined to get them together as soon as humanly possible, **_

**Wait for it…..**

_**And that my dear readers was the birth of a tale of love and hate, of beauty and bravery, a legendary love story that would go on for generations, that my dear Klaine babies was the beginning of Klaine!**_

**There we go!**

_**Hey I'm not done!**_

**Oh dear god, here we go!**

_**The story of your daddies was the most epic love story of all stories, the most beautiful tale of all tales, the-**_

**OKAY, I think they get it! It's a great love story yada, yada, yada! I think we're done here!**

_**But!**_

**Goodbye David!**

_**But Wes, Wes? Where'd you go? The idiot left me, well bye Klaine babies; we'll be back for the next chapter when I find Wes! Adios!**_

* * *

So what'd you think? I hope it's okay! Please R&R!


End file.
